The developing use of hydrogen as an energy carrier will require broad-based and flexible hydrogen supply systems to provide hydrogen efficiently to a large number of geographically-dispersed hydrogen consumers. The hydrogen supply infrastructure will be highly decentralized and will have many diverse users with a wide range of hydrogen requirements. Hydrogen may be generated at user sites for immediate consumption, stored for future use, or dispensed for mobile use. Alternatively, hydrogen may be generated at central production sites, transported to local sites, and stored at the local sites, where the stored hydrogen may be used, held for future onsite use, or dispensed for mobile use.
Numerous hydrogen applications are being developed, including hydrogen-powered fuel cell or internal combustion vehicles, stationary power applications, backup power units, power grid management, power for remote locations, and portable power applications in consumer electronics, business machinery, and recreational equipment. Hydrogen dispensing stations will be needed for vehicle refueling, and smaller refill centers will be needed for portable devices such as computers, mobile communication devices, and other electronic equipment.
Because the hydrogen volume requirements in these applications will vary significantly and because the diverse users will be geographically dispersed, the logistics of hydrogen supply under normal conditions will be complex but manageable. Under abnormal conditions, however, hydrogen supply logistics may be especially complex and unpredictable. Abnormal conditions would occur, for example, when onsite hydrogen generators malfunction or are shut down for maintenance, or alternatively when local hydrogen demand temporarily exceeds local supply capability or storage capacity.
There is a need for flexible and adaptable hydrogen supply methods to address these problems and supply hydrogen to growing energy-related markets for hydrogen. Embodiments of the present invention, which are described below and defined by the claims that follow, address this need and offer flexible hydrogen supply alternatives for varied user requirements under both normal and abnormal demand conditions.
Embodiments of the invention include a mobile hydrogen generation and supply system comprising (a) hydrogen precursor storage means for storing one or more hydrogen precursors; (b) one or more hydrogen precursor conversion means selected from the group consisting of means for converting a hydrogen precursor into gaseous hydrogen and means for converting a hydrogen precursor into a hydrogen-containing intermediate; (c) one or more delivery means selected from the group consisting of delivery means for offloading gaseous hydrogen and delivery means for offloading a hydrogen-containing intermediate; and (d) mobile support means for mounting (a) through (c).
The one or more hydrogen precursors may be selected from the group consisting of water, hydrocarbons, oxygenated hydrocarbons, fixed metal hydrides, transferable metal hydrides, hydrogen-containing porous adsorptive solids, liquid hydrogen, and a mixed gas containing hydrogen. The hydrogen precursor conversion means may comprise one or more process systems selected from the group consisting of water electrolysis, hydrocarbon reforming, hydrocarbon partial oxidation, oxygenated hydrocarbon reforming, fixed metal hydride heating, heating and/or pressure reduction of hydrogen-containing porous solids, and contacting a stabilized aqueous slurry of a transferable metal hydride with a catalyst.
The mobile hydrogen generation and supply system may further comprise one or more means selected from the group consisting of means for converting gaseous hydrogen into stored hydrogen; means for containing stored hydrogen; means for converting stored hydrogen into gaseous hydrogen; and storage means for storing a hydrogen-containing intermediate.
The means for converting the gaseous hydrogen into stored hydrogen may comprise one or more process systems selected from the group consisting of compression, contacting the gaseous hydrogen with one or more hydrogen-reactive metals to form fixed metal hydrides, and contacting the gaseous hydrogen with one or more hydrogen-adsorbing porous solids. The means for containing stored hydrogen may comprise one or more systems selected from the group consisting of pressurized gas cylinders, fixed metal hydride storage cylinders, porous adsorptive solids storage cylinders, and cryogenic liquid storage tanks.
The means for converting stored hydrogen into gaseous hydrogen may comprise one or more systems selected from the group consisting of gas pressure regulators, fixed metal hydride storage cylinder heating systems, porous adsorptive solids storage cylinder heating systems, gas compression systems, and cryogenic liquid vaporizers. The delivery means may comprise one or more systems selected from the group consisting of flexible pressurized gas hoses with gas dispensing connections; a portable crane for lifting pressurized gas cylinders, fixed metal hydride storage cylinders, or porous adsorptive solids storage cylinders; and means for offloading a hydrogen-containing intermediate.
The mobile support means for mounting (a) through (c) comprises transportation means selected from the group consisting of trucks, trailers, tractor-trailers, rail cars, barges, ships, and aircraft.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a method for the mobile generation and storage of hydrogen comprising
(a) providing a mobile hydrogen generation and supply system comprising hydrogen precursor storage means for storing one or more hydrogen precursors; hydrogen precursor conversion means for converting a hydrogen precursor into gaseous hydrogen; gaseous hydrogen conversion means for converting gaseous hydrogen into stored hydrogen; hydrogen storage means for containing stored hydrogen; stored hydrogen conversion means for converting stored hydrogen into gaseous hydrogen; gaseous hydrogen delivery means for offloading gaseous hydrogen; and mobile support means for mounting the hydrogen precursor storage means, hydrogen precursor conversion means, gaseous hydrogen conversion means, hydrogen storage means, stored hydrogen conversion means, and gaseous hydrogen delivery means;
(b) transporting the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system to a first location and loading one or more hydrogen precursors into respective storage means for storing the one or more hydrogen precursors;
(c) transporting the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system from the first location to a second location while concurrently generating gaseous hydrogen by converting one or more of the hydrogen precursors into gaseous hydrogen and converting the gaseous hydrogen into stored hydrogen; and
(d) at a second location having a receiving facility, (1) offloading at least a portion of the stored hydrogen, or (2) converting at least a portion of the stored hydrogen to gaseous hydrogen and offloading the gaseous hydrogen, or (3) offloading at least a portion of the stored hydrogen and converting at least another portion of the stored hydrogen to gaseous hydrogen and offloading the gaseous hydrogen.
The method may further comprise generating gaseous hydrogen at the second location by converting one or more of the hydrogen precursors into gaseous hydrogen and offloading the gaseous hydrogen to the receiving facility at the second location.
An alternative embodiment of the invention relates to a method for supplying a hydrogen-containing intermediate comprising
(a) providing a mobile hydrogen generation and supply system at a first location, the system comprising precursor storage means for storing one or more hydrogen precursors; hydrogen precursor conversion means for converting a hydrogen precursor into a hydrogen-containing intermediate; hydrogen-containing intermediate storage means for storing the hydrogen-containing intermediate; delivery means for offloading a hydrogen-containing intermediate; and mobile support means for mounting the precursor storage means, hydrogen precursor conversion means, hydrogen-containing intermediate storage means, and delivery means;
(b) transporting the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system from the first location to a second location while concurrently converting a hydrogen precursor into a hydrogen-containing intermediate and storing the hydrogen-containing intermediate; and
(c) offloading the hydrogen-containing intermediate to a receiving facility at the second location.
The hydrogen precursor may be methanol, the hydrogen precursor conversion means may comprise a methanol reforming system, and the hydrogen-containing intermediate may comprise synthesis gas containing at least hydrogen and carbon dioxide.
The hydrogen precursor may be sodium borohydride powder, the hydrogen precursor conversion means may comprise a system to mix the sodium borohydride with sodium hydroxide and water to provide a stabilized transferable metal hydride slurry, and the hydrogen-containing intermediate may be the stabilized metal hydride slurry.
In another embodiment, the invention includes a method for supplying hydrogen to one or more receiving locations comprising
(a) providing a mobile hydrogen generation and supply system comprising hydrogen precursor storage means for storing one or more hydrogen precursors; hydrogen precursor conversion means for converting a hydrogen precursor into gaseous hydrogen; gaseous hydrogen conversion means for converting gaseous hydrogen into stored hydrogen; hydrogen storage means for containing stored hydrogen; stored hydrogen conversion means for converting stored hydrogen into gaseous hydrogen; gaseous hydrogen delivery means for offloading gaseous hydrogen; and mobile support means for mounting the hydrogen precursor storage means, hydrogen precursor conversion means, gaseous hydrogen conversion means, hydrogen storage means, stored hydrogen conversion means, and gaseous hydrogen delivery means;
(b) identifying the one or more receiving locations;
(c) determining one or more hydrogen precursors required to generate hydrogen for the one or more receiving locations;
(d) determining a source location or locations for the one or more hydrogen precursors and moving the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system to the source location or locations;
(e) loading and storing the one or more hydrogen precursors in the hydrogen precursor storage means at the source location or locations;
(f) transporting the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system from the source location or locations to the one or more receiving locations while concurrently generating gaseous hydrogen by converting one or more of the hydrogen precursors into gaseous hydrogen and converting the gaseous hydrogen to stored hydrogen; and
(g) at each of the one or more receiving locations, (1) offloading at least a portion of the stored hydrogen by offloading the hydrogen storage means, or (2) converting at least a portion of the stored hydrogen to gaseous hydrogen and offloading the gaseous hydrogen, or (3) offloading at least a portion of the stored hydrogen by offloading the hydrogen storage means and converting at least another portion of the stored hydrogen to gaseous hydrogen and offloading the gaseous hydrogen.
The one or more hydrogen precursors may comprise methanol, the hydrogen precursor conversion means may comprise a methanol reformer, and the hydrogen storage means for containing stored hydrogen may comprise a fixed metal hydride hydrogen storage system.
In a related embodiment, the invention includes a method for supplying a hydrogen-containing intermediate comprising
(a) providing a mobile hydrogen generation and supply system at a first location, the system comprising precursor storage means for storing one or more hydrogen precursors; hydrogen precursor conversion means for converting a hydrogen precursor into a hydrogen-containing intermediate; hydrogen-containing intermediate storage means for storing the hydrogen-containing intermediate; delivery means for offloading a hydrogen-containing intermediate; and mobile support means for mounting the precursor storage means, hydrogen precursor conversion means, hydrogen-containing intermediate storage means, and delivery means;
(b) identifying the one or more receiving locations;
(c) determining one or more hydrogen precursors required to generate hydrogen for the one or more receiving locations;
(d) determining a source location or locations for the one or more hydrogen precursors and moving the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system to the source location or locations;
(e) loading and storing the one or more hydrogen precursors in the hydrogen precursor storage means at the source location or locations;
(f) transporting the mobile hydrogen generation and supply system from the source location or locations to the one or more receiving locations while concurrently converting one of the one or more hydrogen precursors into a hydrogen-containing intermediate and storing the hydrogen-containing intermediate; and
(g) at each of the one or more receiving locations, offloading at least a portion of the stored hydrogen-containing intermediate.
The hydrogen precursor may be methanol, the hydrogen precursor conversion means may comprise a methanol reforming system, and the hydrogen-containing intermediate may comprise synthesis gas containing at least hydrogen and carbon dioxide.
Alternatively, the hydrogen precursor may be sodium borohydride powder, the hydrogen precursor conversion means may include a system to mix the sodium borohydride with sodium hydroxide and water to provide a stabilized transferable metal hydride slurry, and the hydrogen-containing intermediate may be the stabilized metal hydride slurry.